An Example to Humanity
by Tied to Machines-I'm One
Summary: Semi-Serious/Crack fic Naruto has lived for thousands of years. So far, his dream for peace is still there. However, making that a reality is the hard part. Understanding people is part of his answer, but he realized he had to give people...


Naruto jumped from the exploding building with boy under his arms.

Shoots below scream in shock when the house on fire blew into an explosion.

Naruto front flipped and landed on the ground. He smiled and placed the kid on the ground.

"Momma!" the kid cried out in tears as he ran from him, and into the embrace of his mother.

The mother wrapped the kid up with her arms, and allowed herself to finally cry.

"My child!" she whispered, but many people who were there heard her well.

"You're okay!" She finished with a loud sob.

She turned her head to Naruto and nodded at him. "Thank you!" She said through her sobs. "Thank you! Fire Shadow!"

Naruto looked at her eyes that filled with gratitude and relief, and walked over to her to give her a pat on the head.

"It's okay, now. Everything is fine," he said softly.

He didn't want to sound to soft, but he made sure to sound soft enough so she could calm down.

The mother lowered her head, and just hugged her child tighter.

"YEAH! HE DID IT AGAIN! FIRE SHADOW YOU ROCK!"

"YOU BET HE DOES! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM THE WORLD WOULD HAVE BEEN A SHIT HOLE IN NO TIME!"

"HAHAHAHA! YEAH! FIRE SHADOW!"

"FIRE SHADOW!"  
>"FIRE SHADOW!"<p>

Fire Shadow, Naruto's alias, just looked at them before he backed away from the mother and her child. "Thank you everyone. But, I am just doing my job."

And with that, The Fire Shadow disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at his ringing alarm clock again.<p>

He had just smashed it into pieces because it was bugging the hell out of him.

"I have to buy a new one, damn it," he muttered out.

He grabbed the crush pieces and tossed it into the trash can next to his bed.

He yawned by then, and stood up from his bed before heading into the kitchen.

He walked down the stairs into the kitchen, pulled out a ramen bowl complete with ramen from the fridge and placed it into the microwave.

Placing several minutes to heat the baby up, Naruto grabbed the remote on the kitchen counter and walked towards the living room.

When he reached the living room, he front flipped onto the couch and press the power on button of the remote mid-air.

He smirked. "Man I love doing that!"

He threw his head back as the screen went on.

-Thank you Kevin for the wonderful news on the Weather. Now onto other news. Super-Hero Legend, Fire-Shadow has indeed saved the world with the help from Superman, saved many people from a tragic death from The Joker by teaming up with Dark Vigilante, Batman, and found time to save child from a burning house explosion. Thank god for Fire Shadow!-

Naruto blinked.

It wasn't really the first time they covered the whole news about him.

But it sometimes annoyed him that they always made it seem like he did all the work.

Even though he was one of the _oldest _Super-Hero in the world, they made him sound like a god or something.

-Yes, thank you Tim for that wonderful... Fire admiration. But, you do have to take into account at how he just seems to appear all over the world to save people all over again. It makes people suspicious.-

-Kendra, the way you make it sound is like saying that he hires people to be him so he can get famous!-

-No Tim, I do not.-

-Yes you do! And it's annoying!-

-G-guys, we're on air. Can't you fight later?-

Yep, this was why people now watched the morning news.

This was also why Naruto was holding his mouth to stop the laughter that was about to approach.

He didn't win though. He laughed out loud, and wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Who knew the news was hilarious?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

RING! RING! RING!

He groaned.

Damn, he thought.

He rolled over to the floor, and left towards the kitchen.

"Shadow Clone," he said and a copy of himself appeared in a puff of smoke. "Go answer the phone."

'Yes boss!' The clone left to answer the phone.

Naruto came out of the kitchen a second later with a bowl of ramen in his hand, and a large glass of orange juice. He sat down on the couch and went to eat.

"Boss!" He heard his clone yell from the corridor hall.

"Yeah?" he answered on is second bite.

"It's Ranma! He wants to talk to you!"

Naruto placed his bowl down and sighed. "What does he want now?"

"Uh, give me a second."

Naruto grabbed his glass and took a long sip.

"He said he wants to fight you again."

He placed his drink down, and looked at the hallway with one eye lid closed. 'Again?'

"Why?"

"Uh, give me a sec."

Naruto turned his attention to the T.V.

-I am telling you Kendra, he is the same person. He has not trained any-

"He Said he could kick your ass now."

Naruto laughed. The question was at what.

He glanced at the hallway and answered, "Tell him that I'll be there later."

"OK."

"Also tell him that he'd better keep that gorilla he calls a wife away from me!"

-Tim, you are so stupid I swear. Fire Shadow has been a hero for how many years? Exactly, a _Long _time. You even have him included in the freaking HISTORY BOOKs! Of course the Fire Shadows that appear are just Stu-

"Ranma said he was going to kick your ass for insulting her!"

Naruto laughed again.

He went for the remote-

-just face it Tim. He IS Dead.-

-FuCK YOU KEN-

-and turned off the T.V.

"Well, I better go kick some arrogant ass, and save some lives.

"Boss! Setsuna is on the phone again! She wants to know when you'll be able to take her on a date!"

Naruto just sighed. "Tell her when Earth freezes over!"

"Uh, give me a minute."

Naruto made another clone appear. "Go get me my clothes." The clone nodded and left.

"She said to be careful what you wish for, and that it might be closer than expected!"

"ARGH!" Naruto pulled his hair in frustration. He forgot the Setsuna could 'see' the future. Damn bitch. "Ok, ok, tell her I'll take her out today."

"Uh, give me a sec."

The clone came back with an orange shirt, black shorts, back socks, an orange bandana, and black Nicky.

Naruto grabbed them and put them on lightning fast.

"Boss! She said to pick her up at 8:00 pm!"

Naruto, have way on putting on his orange with black flames sage coat on, lowered it and sighed. "Yeah yeah. Just hang up already."

The clone did.

* * *

><p>The teleportation to Japan was a pain in the ass for him. Sure he loved teleporting, but it was just annoying when you just did it to waste time. "Shit, I should of just flew here."<p>

"And miss me from kicking your ass earlier than expected," Ranma said from behind him.

Naruto turned around to see Ranma with his usual smirk and casual stance. "You know, someone will kick your ass for being an ass."

Ranma said nothing, but the smirk on his face was the only answer he needed to give.

Naruto just looked at him and then laughed. "Man! Even though you're older, you still act like you did when you were a teen!"

Ranma yawned.

Naruto grinned in realization. "Oh, you have your technique, Soul of Ice I think to keep you cool, right?"

Ranma grinned back as his air of cool confidence rose higher. "Sure.** Mökö Takabisha**!"

The big orb of chi flew out of his hands and straight at Naruto. Thinking fast, Naruto placed his palm in front of him. "**Rasengan**!"

Both attacks collided in an explosion of power. Naruto and Ranma flew back; however, both managed to land on their feet. Ranma a bit more graceful than Naruto.

He gave Naruto a cocky grin. "Heh, mines was stronger."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when an all to familiar scream filled the air. "RANMA-NO-BAKA!" It was also not surprising that a mallet of doom (A.K.A. Mallet-sama) appeared into her hand.

Naruto slowly moved his eyes towards the sprinting young woman. "Fuck," and he closed his mouth.

Ranma just froze. "A-akane?"

And then he was smashed. It was quite a blow, too. It sent him flying into the air and into the sky.

Naruto whistled. "Damn." However, he realized what he had done. Eyes wide, he turned his head to see Akane looking at him with righteous fury.

"**YOU**." Her aura went deep red and fire appear around her.

Naruto was trying to think of a solution a mile ahead. "Uh," he looked around quickly, until his head looked into the sky with his eyes still wide. "Look! Ranma is with Shampoo, and Ukyo!"

Akane's head snapped so fast, Naruto thought her head would snap. To bad it didn't.

"RANMA!" She yelled but she grew quiet when she saw nothing but clouds and the sun. "Huh?"

She turned around to see Naruto gone.

* * *

><p>In another part of Japan, Naruto could hear shout of 'NARUTO.'<p>

Yep, just another day.

"Arh, give it back!"

Yep, just another plot-frabricated-device day.

Naruto turned his head to see a small boy getting the shit beat out of him. But kinda of respected the kid a bit for getting up each time he was knocked down.

"Hahaha, just give up shorty. You're too weak to even attempt to fight me."

Naruto took that as his chance to appear. "But I am not," he said coolly from behind.

"Waz-zup," the other kid slurred out. He turned his head to see Naruto looking at him and his friend. "What do you want old man?"

Naruto's eyes twitched dangerously. That... was a touching subject for the blond. "What did you call me?"

The other kid's friend took a step forward in an attempt to scare Naruto off. "What? You can't hear now you old bastard?"

Old, bastard? Naruto's eyes twitched. Slowly, he removed his arms from his chest and walked up to them. He licked his lips. "What. Did you both, just call me?"

They both took a step back; however, that just made them think they were being intimated. They other boy took another step back and answered, "Why, what you gonna do old man? Hit us?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. He breathed and breathed out. "I dare you to call me that. One. More. Time."

The other boy's friends opened his mouth. "Ol-"

Too bad he never got to finish. Naruto grabbed the kid from his front shirt and tossed him into the wall. The other kid was quick to try and yell, but Naruto was faster. With swift movement, he poked him in his neck and the kid fell like a sack of potatoes.

Satisfied, he took a step back and looked at his handy work.

"Hey! Why did yo do that? could have handled that myself!"

Naruto blinked. Oh yeah, the kid. He turned around to see the small one leaning on the wall. He snorted. "Sure kid, just look at your condition. You were in no place to fight back."

Small kid just glared at him. "I don't care! Idiot! I would have still kicked their ass! Because I am going to a hero! And they _never _lose!"

Naruto opened his mouth, "aren't you a little to short to be a hero?" and inserted his foot.

The kid flinched, but still attacked. He lunged but fell. Naruto just scratched his head. "Man, okay I'm sorry. Didn't think that was sensitive."

The kid just laid there silent. He just looked at Naruto, or at least through him.

Though, Naruto felt kinda guilty now.

He moved in to save the kid, right? And now he's the one with some verbal abuse being thrown out.

He sighed and walked towards the boy.

"Hey kid, how old are you?"

"14." Was his swift and monotone reply.

"Middle School?"

"..."

Naruto sighed again.

He hated playing 'the guy who listens and believes'.

"Why were you fighting with those kids, anyways?"

The kid stood up with shaky legs. he placed his hand on the alley wall for support and said, "They took my money and insulted my stature and my dream."

"Dream?"

"Yeah, I have a dream to be the world's greatest hero! Like Fire Shadow!"

Naruto stared at the kid.

The kid kinda reminded him of him.

Odd as it may seem, he even acted just a bit like him. At least he could fight, unlike this short guy.

He smiled. "That's a great dream. I looking forward to see you accomplish that."

Naruto stood up, missed the shock and grateful look the kid gave him, and laughed. "Well, kid, I've gotta run. I have a date in a few minutes. Ja Ne~"

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

But what Naruto didn't know was that the kid was going to become one of the biggest villains in three weeks.

A villain known as: Ratman.

* * *

><p>There was a reason why Naruto hated the Minato Ward and the Juuban district in general.<p>

He _hated _those youma.

They were/are so annoying.

It was a good thing the Sailor Scouts appeared when he started cutting through them.

He stuck around a few time to check up on them, but never stayed much because they got to corny.

Though, it did come off as a surprise when he learned that an old friend by the name of Beryl was the 'Queen' of the youma.

He often wondered what happened to make her so insane and delusional.

Sadly, he never got the chance to even save her because she was killed by the Scouts before he could try.

That's why he didn't like them all that much.

They were kinda cool, cute, but too overly dramatic.

That's why he cursed the gods for making teenaged girls in superheroes.

Thank god they're older now. More mature, he hoped.

Naruto made his way down the street, looking very much like a cosplayer with his sage coat on and continued his walk towards the Ten'ou residence.

* * *

><p>Haruka Ten'ou laughed to herself when she saw Setsuna rummage through her wardrobe in panic.<p>

"I have no clothes! What am I going to do?" Setsuna panicked out.

Michiru tried her best to take hold of the situation. "Now Setsuna, I am sure I have some clothes you can borrow. You don't have to ... panic for no reason."

Setsuna stopped. Why didn't she think of that? "Really?"

Michiru nodded. "But I think it's best if you explain to me why you need to dress up so, badly. I've never seen you act this way."

Setsuna blushed. It was something the Scouts have not seen. "I-I," she coughed in her hand. "I have a date," she finished stiffly, and walked to Michiru's room.

Michiru giggled while Haruka laughed harder.

"Man! Who knew she'll be able to get a date this late!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Haruka continued to laugh while Michiru went to the door. "I wonder who that could be?"

She opened the door to see Naruto.

"Naruto?" she took a step back. "Why are you here?"

Naruto grinned. "I have a date with Setsuna. Where is she?"

Michiru looked back to see Haruka still laughing. "Uh, I think she's still getting ready. Why don't you come in?"

Naruto looked sleepish. "Thanks," he said and then he walked inside.

He looked around, a bit impressed of how much money they had, and sat down at the couch he spotted a while back.

When he sat down, he looked around one more time and saw Haruka an Michiru whispering to themselves.

"What?" he asked.

Michiru shook her head, while Haruka grinned at him.

"Nothing, we were just curious how you got Setsuna to go on a date with you," Haruka said with a last chuckle.

Naruto stared blankly at her.

"She asked me for date. Plus, it's actually been a while since I saw her."

Michiru cooked her head to the side.

Haruka slapped her knee in laugher.

Michiru sent her a scolding look before looking at Naruto.

It was then that Setsuna came out of the hallway. she wore single green dress with sparkling frills in the bottom. She had high class make up, and lip gloss on her face.

Just seeing her made Naruto feel guitly for not bothering to dress nice. Even though he didn't have any to begin with.

Shit.

"Wow! Setsuna! You look great!" Michiru said.

Haruka continued to laugh.

Setsuna frowned at her, and turned her attention to Michiru (not even noticing Naruto's presence).

She twirled. "How do I look?" she asked with lop-sided smirk.

"You look good Setsuna."

"Than-Naruto?" Setsuna yelled in shook.

Naruto just smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. Popped in a bit early but whatever."

His sage cloak swayed (even though there was no wind in the room).

Setsuna looked at him for a second before...

"KYAAA!"

... She ran back to the hall.

Naruto looked at the hallway with a confused expression.

Michiru had her expression in shock.

Haruka...

... she laughed like hell.

"Kyaa! She said! Hahahaha! You're killing me! My ribs!"


End file.
